Codigo: Campo
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Bunny, tiene que ir de un fin de semana junto a su jefe y su familia, ¿sera capaz de soportar a su fastidioso hijo Jack? Si no leiste Codigo: Empresa, deberias leerlo, se encuentra entre mis fanfics...


Dios, me costo, tengo varios problemas para meter y crear los fanfics, pero como esperaban desde hace muscho el codigo campo : )

* * *

Bunny y Jack estaban perdidos en ese inmenso bosque frondoso y oscuro. Bunny sabia que Jack tenia miedo y estaba preocupado, pero lo escondía bajo una falsa sonrisa,mirando las hojas de los arboles mecerse con un suave viento fresco.

Jack le miro, con la cara cansada – Hey, Canguro ¿te imaginas que nos encontremos con Jeff o Slender? -Jack sonrió débilmente y volvió la cabeza otra vez, Bunny sonrió para si, los 2 caídos en el tronco de un gran árbol, pronto Bunny se canso de mirar los arboles y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se fijo en el adolescente a su lado.

La piel de Jack era tan blanca que las venas se veían, como si su piel fuera porcelana, sus ojos eran azul, pero no cualquier azul, un azul que parecía haber sido congelado como 2 zafiros y sido colocados en sus ojos, ese pelo revoltoso albino,lo delgado que era apesar de lo que comía ,en todo caso Jack respiraba un aura de inocencia, y luego se comparo así mismo...

Piel bronceada, con tatuajes en sus 2 brazos fuertes y musculosos y sus ojos verdes, verdes como las frondosas copas de los arboles que los rodeaban, Bunny suspiro, si tan solo hubiera cogido su teléfono, pero tuvo prisa...

Todo ocurrió 2 días atrás...

Bunny llamo a la puerta y la voz de acento ruso de Nicolas se escucho detrás, invitándolo a pasar. Bunny abrió la puerta lentamente cruzándose con los ojos azul pálido de su jefe, Norte le señalo un asiento enfrente de su mesa, y Bunny se sentó allí.

Norte se quedo en silencio, por lo que Bunny nervioso pregunto - ¿Hice algo mal? Si es por su hijo, de verdad que lo siento, no fue mi intención...- Norte puso una mano delante de su cara, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, y Bunny se cayo, aguardando el silencio.

Norte puso sus manos en los brazos de la silla de cuero negra, se veía preocupado y por fin hablo – No, no te he llamado por eso... - Bunny salto de su sitio preocupado - ¡¿Me va a despedir?!

Norte soltó una carcajada sonora – Yo, despedirte a ti, no que, va, es mas tendría que hacerte el jefe de esta empresa, jajaja, que bueno...- dijo Norte riéndose, Bunny se sentó de nuevo en el mullido sillón y pregunto - ¿Entonces, para que me a llamado?

Norte, lo miro tranquilizado ya – Este fin de semana, mi familia y yo vamos a una cabaña en mitad de los bosques Canadienses...- Bunny curioso pregunto - ¿ Y eso que ha de ver conmigo? - Norte lo señalo con el dedo, sonriendo – Eso, mismo, necesito un guardaespaldas para mi hijo... y pensé en ti.

Ahora era Bunny el que se señalaba – Yo, ¿porque? - Norte le seguía sonriendo – Porque tu que viviste en Australia, con tu fuerza, y tu relación con mi hijo, te hacen el mejor guardaespaldas.

Bunny se levanto otra vez de la silla –¡Pero, si me llevo fatal con su hijo! - grito al jefe, pero después bajo el tono – Ademas, hay gente mas cualificada que yo, para proteger a su hijo...

Norte lo miro serio – Entonces, si no quieres te despediré...- Bunny nervioso respondió – Lo haré, pero por favor no me despida – Suplico, Norte sonrió para si – Bien, mañana te recogeremos, vente preparado...

Iba a ser un largo fin de semana, al día siguiente, delante de su puerta se encontraba un todo-terreno, bastante grande de color rojo, esperando por el. Al subir,dejando atrás sus cosas, junto a lo demás y al labrador escoces, de la familia. Se sentó en la parte trasera del todo-terreno, junto a Jack quien jugaba en la PS4, a un juego de guerra. Norte, encendió el motor y marcharon, al bosque.

A las 2 horas, Jack dejo la PS4 a un lado, y miro a Bunny, sonrió picaramente, como disfrutaría meterse con el durante esos 2 días, Bunny se sintió observado y miro hacia el chico, este volteo la cabeza a la ventana.

Media hora paso y llegaron al principio del bosque, Hada, miro para atrás donde Bunny y Jack estaban, y dijo – Mirad, chicos, estaremos en la cabaña dentro de 5 minutos.- Y sonriendo se dio la vuelta.

Al detenerse el todo-terreno,bajaron, Bunny y Norte descargaron las cosas, entre tanto charlaron - ¿Porque no vino Sandy? El es un buen amigo de Jack ¿ no? - dijo Bunny. Norte cogió una maleta y dijo sin mirarle – Bueno, Sandy es un buen trabajador,pero demasiado blando para enfadarse con alguien. - Ya veo – dijo mirando a la nada, Bunny pensó que esto podría ir a mejor si por lo menos Sandy estuviera allí, con ellos.

Hada y Jack ya estaban dentro, Bunny pregunto donde dormiría a Hada – Dormirás con Jack – dijo feliz, Hada. Bunny se congelo, como si le hubieran echado por la cabeza, agua helada, genial ¿que podría salir mal? Solo un par de riñas y golpes o incluso que un o de los 2 acabe muerto, o mutilado...

Una vez ordenado todo, Bunny y Jack salieron a pasear, porque el adolescente quiso, llevaba una camisa de manga corta, y azul, y unos pantalones negro, con chanclas, por el amor de Dios era principios de primavera, ¿como podía estar vestido así, como si fuera verano?

Mientras Bunny divagaba por su mente, Jack desapareció de su vista, al darse cuenta miro para todos lados, peor no le vio... - ¡Jack!- grito, la que le caería si desaparecía el hijo de su jefe, siguió repitiendo el nombre del chico, tres veces mas, y entonces una bellota, le cayo en la cabeza.

Cabreado miro para arriba, y vio al albino jugar con las bellotas - ¡Jack, baja de ahí, o te harás daño!- Jack se rio – ¿Hacerme daño?, jajaja, ¿ es una broma verdad? - ¡Baja o te bajo! - Vale, vale, no me seas aguafiestaahhhh! - Jack se resbalo y cayo, creyó que se caería al suelo, y se partiría la cabeza, pero no ocurrió...

Jack abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, y se colaron dentro de los ojos verdosos, se encontraba en los brazos bien formados y bronceados del mayor, un rubor le cruzo la cara, por la vergüenza...

-Suéltame – Ordeno Jack,Bunny lo soltó de golpe y Jack cayo a la tierra en un golpe seco – ¡Pero te dije que me soltaras!– Eso hice...- Pero no de este modo... - Jack se masajeo el culo – Ay, eso dolió...dolió mucho..

Bunny volvió por el sendero hacia la cabaña, Jack iba detrás de el, refunfuñando, a Bunny le pareció divertido que el chico estuviera molesto. Al llegar, Norte y Hada, preparaban las cosas para ir a pescar a un lago, cerca de allí, pero querían ir solos.

-Adiós, papa, adiós mama – despidió Jack, su madre antes de salir por la puerta le recordó – No te portes mal – Claro que no – dijo sonriendo picaramente...

Una vez se fueron sus padres, se dirigió a la cocina, donde olía bastante bien, Bunny cocinaba y Jack rio levemente al verle con el delantal. Bunny percibió que le vigilaban y dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el albino sonriendo le. Bunny se volvió a girar a la comida, Jack se puso detrás de el, a investigar, o al modo de ver de Bunny a atosigarle.

Bunny, se giro, se encontraba muy cerca de Jack - ¿Que quieres? - nada, solo quiero saber que cocinas. - El almuerzo – Vale, sabes a mi madre no se le da bien cocinar, por eso la criada, siempre nos hace la comida, ademas me adora. - Sonrió Jack, Bunny rio ante el comentario del chico – El almuerzo estará pronto listo siéntate...

Jack por una vez hizo caso a lo que dijo el mayor y se sentó en la mesa, jugando con su móvil. Bunny cogió todo lo necesario para almorzar y lo puso en la mesa. Jack miro la comida con asco - ¿Que es ESO? - Bunny le miro extrañado – Pollo con verduras,¿nunca viste una verdura? - ¿Eh? Me refiero a eso...- Señalo la tarta, Bunny rio – ¿Te gustaría probarla?- Jack con entusiasmo movió la cabeza - ¡Si! - Pues comete esto antes...- Y sonriendo sarcásticamente le puso el plato a su lado.. - ¡'Vale! _Canguro mando..._

Bunny hizo caso omiso a aquellas palabras. Después de comer, se llevaron toda la tarde jugando con la xbox 360, Bunny gano mas de 12 veces a Jack quien se fue a dormir cabreado...Bunny, miro la hora, ya era muy tarde ¿ donde estaban su jefe y su mujer?

De pronto la puerta se abrió, entraban los reyes de roma... Bunny los miro perplejos, estaban empapados y mugrientos -¿que ocurrió Norte? - Norte, le miro disgustado – Primero un asqueroso pez gigante nos tiro al agua, después perdimos las llaves del coche, y las estuvimos buscando, las tenia en el bolsillo y volviendo para acá, se quedo atascado en el barro y tuvimos que sacarlo...- Bunny se aguanto la risa, Hada cansada pregunto - ¿Jack se porto bien? - Si, aunque no a querido cenar... -Vale, me voy a duchar...

Norte siguió a su esposa, hasta la habitación y viendo la hora que era, Bunny bostezo y se fue a dormir al cuarto. Jack dormía plácidamente, Bunny sonrió y le beso la frente – Buenas noches, cubo de hielo...

Y se acostó... A la medianoche, Jack se levanto con ganas de beber, así que fue a por agua a la cocina, bebió y se iba a acostar, cuando vio la luz encendida en el cuarto de sus padres, se acerco, y escucho algo, horrible...

Bunny despertó, pero al mirar a la cama de Jack, el no estaba, se asusto, miro la hora en el móvil, eran las 5 de la mañana..¿ DONDE HABRIA IDO ESE NIÑO?

Se vistió y dejo una nota `` Salí con Jack, volveremos mas tarde, adiós...Bunny...´´

Bunny corrió por el sendero, ahora mojado, por la noche había llovido, miro por todos lados y grito el nombre del niño, tan fuerte que se podría oír a kilómetros, pero Jack no respondía. Por ello, entro en lo mas profundo de aquel bosque...

Pronto escucho un lloriqueo, y los siguió asustado, al ver a Jack, se tranquilizo un poco... Y así es como acabaron, sentados, en el tronco de un gran árbol.

Bunny volvió a mirar a Jack - ¿Porque te escapaste? - Jack no le quería mirar – Yo.. escuche a papa decir que no me quería, que nunca debía a ver nacido, y eso me dolió, ya que no me querían me marche, la lluvia empezó, y tuve que esconderme en lo mas profundo del bosque, para no mojarme tanto, y para cuando paro, no sabia donde estaba.

-Ya veo... - Bunny, pensó sin tan solo esos arboles no fueran tan espesos, se podría guiar por el sol, pero... algo en su mente hizo click. - ¡Jack, sabes a que huele el desayuno que prepara tu madre!

Jack pensó – Pues a que va oler, a quemado,¿ a que viene esa pregunta tan estúpida? ¿Acaso no sabes que mi madre es nefasta para cocinar?

Bunny olisqueo y hallo el putrefacto olor, sonrió y cogió en brazos a Jack, haciéndolo sonrojar - ¡OYE,CANGURO ¿QUE HACES?!

Bunny corrió, siguiendo el olor, y hallo la cabaña , soltó a Jack, que le miraba enfurruñado. Antes de girar el pomo y abrir la puerta miro a Jack y le sonrió – Jack, esto no ha pasado.- Jack sonrió como si nada hubiese ocurrido – Jack, otra cosa, tu padre te quiere mucho, es solo que a veces, desearía que fueras mas como el, yo nunca tuve un padre de verdad, así que no te vayas por tonterías, habla lo con ellos.

Jack se quedo anonado, nunca pensó en su vida, que aquel hombre, hablaría con tanta sensatez, y esta vez le sonrió a el – Gracias, Canguro...- Y Bunny abrió la puerta...

Días después...

-¡Jack! - grito Bunny, los demás trabajadores, se escondieron, al volver a ver a Bunny sonriendo persiguiendo al hijo del jefe. Que había mejor que jugar un rato al gato y al ratón...

* * *

El proximo codigo sera Codigo: Cita, Pitch X Sandy :P


End file.
